No Regrets
by withloveme
Summary: Paul imprinted on Jacob's abopted sister, Jaycee. Who has the most sweet smelling blood known to vampires. She has been getting werid dreams of herself being attacked by one, and is scared. She has a power that is far greater than anything anyone's ever seen before, but problem is; she dosen't even know she has it. And the Volturi want her. Paul/OC. New Moon.


**No Regrets **

(I do not own Twilight)

(Based on the song; Teenage Dream, by Katy Perry)

(Which I do not own either.)

**Chapter One; Clue**

(_'Thoughts'_) (NO Renesmee in the future.) (Jaycee is pronounced as; Jay-C)

"The only way to survive eternity is to be able to appreciate each moment."  
― Lauren Kate

**Jaycee's POV**

Some people say that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Others say that it just ends, just like that. I never knew what to believe until this moment. The moment when the voices died around me and everything went black.

**(Four months earlier) **

_Run. Run. Run. That's all my mind could process. I had to get away from this beautiful freak of nature. Maybe I could get to my brother in time, I had to try. _

_'Maybe if I could out run him I could get to safety and-'_

_I didn't get to finish that thought, because right then, the beautiful freak of nature caught up to me and pinned me to a nearby tree._

_"So…you're the one who has the amazing smell, well, not for long." The man tilted my head to look up at him, and when I wouldn't, he growled and forced my head up so that my nose was touching his. _

_He growled again and lowered his lips to my neck. Without warning, he sunk his overly sharp teeth into my neck. And that's when the pain started._

_I was screaming as loud as I could, the pain was unbearable. I felt like my insides were tying itself in knots, over, and over, and over again. I squeezed my eyes shut in hopes to block out the pain._

_I could hear someone calling my name in the distance but I decided that they couldn't get to me fast enough to save me so I ignored them. I ignored them until they were so loud; it was as if they were screaming in my ears._

"Wake up, Jaycee!"

I snapped my eyes open at the loud voice of my adoptive brother in my ear. I look into his dark, almost black, eyes and see the worry behind them.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asks, then adds. "You've been screaming for half-an-hour before I was able to wake you."

His face was blurring as I remembered my nightmare, Jacob notices and pulls me into a big hug that cut off the air into my lungs.

"Jake...can't…breathe." I whimpered out.

He loosened his grip on me a little, but still held me in a hug.

"Hey," he whispered when he pulled away. "Guess what day it is." I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand.

I need to think about that one for a moment before I finally figure it out.

"It's my birthday." Jacob nods and he takes something out of his left pocket. Its wrapped in a little pink box that matched the pink bow on top.

I smiled a little at the sight, and took the box from him. When I opened it I saw that it was a silver wolf on a single chain attached to a bigger hoop, along with the hoop, attached to it, was my house and car keys that I left in the living room yesterday.

It was almost funny how ironic his present was.

_'Sure, Jacob. Just make it plain and obvious that you and your friends are wolves.' _I thought dryly.

If he only knew that when Bella came over last, to talk to Jake, she saw Paul _and _Jacob phase, I saw it too. I was watching through Jake's widow when it happened. I think something else happened too, because after Paul phased, he looked right at me and froze for a second before Jacob tackled him to the ground a moment later. But in that one moment I felt complete, like everything was perfect, like there was no one else in the world besides Paul and I.

I later read over the tribal legends (again), and discovered that Paul imprinted on me. I already knew everything else about the wolves, I just needed to be sure that it had happened, and that Jacob was trying to keep me safe by keeping me in the dark about where he spends most of his time. I just wish I could talk to him about it.

"I love it, Jake!" I reached over and hugged him; his warm hands were placed on the small of my back. "It's beautiful."

I relaxed my hold on him and pulled back.

"So you ready for your last day of school?" he asked me.

I nodded frantically. Today was going to be the best day ever because I knew that now that I was sixteen, a year younger than Paul's age, there was going to be a bonfire to tell me about the legends, and where Paul was going to tell me that he imprinted on me. Or, so I'm hoping.

The day after Paul imprinted on me, he started to talk to me a lot more, hang out with me, partner up with me for projects in school, and trying to be a friend. He's was getting very protective of me when I had boys asking me out, or having anyone of the male gender around me.

He has become my best friend, but now I want something more. I don't want to be his best friend, what I want to be is his _girlfriend_. I think he wants me to be too.

He's been dancing on a thin line between best friends, and boyfriend and girlfriend. He would put his arm around my waist, like it was natural for him to do so. He hugs me often. Hold my hand. Flirt with me every chance he had. Find reasons to be with me. But to all of this, I didn't mind, I welcomed it with open arms, which was something Jacob wasn't too happy about.

Jacob snapped me out of my thoughts by getting off my bed and leaning down to kiss my forehead.

"Hurry or you're going to be late. Paul's already here." He mumbled the last part but I still heard.

I stood up so fast that I was dizzy for a second before I went away. I pushed tried to push Jacob out of my room, but he barley moved. He laughed at me and left my room without another word, but mumbling something that I couldn't catch.

I squealed and started pulling things out of my closet.

It was a hot day, which is strange but I'm not complaining, so I put on a pair of shorts, and a tank-top. I stuffed Jacob's present in my front right pocket, while putting my phone in my back left pocket, where it's usually kept.

I heard a knock on my door, thinking it was Jacob, I yelled at him to go away, insisting that I was almost ready, which I was.

"It's not Jacob, but I can get him if you like." I could almost _hear_ the smirk on his lips as he spoke.

I rushed to the door as fast as I could, and yanked it open to revile a familiar, smirking, face. Paul.

He towered over me, but bent down to give me a hug just like Jake did.

"Paul…can't…breathe." I said, but still hugged him back.

He let me go immediately as soon as he heard me.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Question, after question, asking me if he hurt me, which he didn't.

I chuckled at him quietly.

"No, no, I'm fine." I said and let go of him so that I could put my pajamas in the hamper.

When I turned back to him, he had a box similar to Jacob's but his was in a blue box instead of pink.

I looked into his eyes, and got lost in them. At some point, he walked slowly over to me so that I had to stretch my head just to keep my eyes locked with his. He took my hands in his, and leant down so I didn't have to strain my neck to see him.

"Happy birthday," he whispered. "I got you something." He put the blue box in my hands and backed away from me to sit on my bed.

"Oh, so you _did_ remember," I smirked at him to show I was teasing. He just put up his hands in defense, but said nothing.

I took the top of the box off and inside was a slim gold bracelet with a heart in the middle of it.

"Oh my, Paul, it's beautiful." I whispered. "I love it."

I reached into the box and pulled in to and put it on my right wrist, I was never going to take it off.

He smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it."

I walked over to him and kissed his cheek in thank you. When I did, his face broke out in a grin that looked like it might break his face. I laughed at him and walked out of my room, grabbing my backpack on the way out and slipping on my combat boots as well. And he followed me like a lost puppy.

Jacob was already gone when we got into the living room, his rabbit gone too. Luckily, Paul had his truck with him, like he always does when he comes to pick me up, and opened the passenger door for me to get in, which I did without hesitation.

He all but ran to the other side of the truck. When he got in we started a simple conversation about; how is feels to be sixteen, and how excited I am for the bonfire tonight.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into the school parking lot.

"Would you mind if I walked you to class, Jaycee?" Paul asked me.

"Not at all." I answered with a light smile gracing my face.

…

The school day was boring, just like always, but what kept me feeling amazing all day was; Paul. He was always by my side, he had most classes with me, all but geography and science.

"Hurry up, Jaycee! Or we're going to be late for the bonfire." Jacob called from outside my bedroom door.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" I yelled right back at him.

I finished braiding my hair and shoved my phone in my shoe because there were no back pockets in my dress.

"Ready," I said in a sing-song voice.

"Finally," I heard Jacob mumble.

I smacked his up-side the head, but I think it hurt me more than him.

Paul was waiting on the porch when Jacob and I walked out, and I rushed to him.

"Hey, Jay," he greeted, and then he pulled back and looked my over. "you look beautiful," I blushed. "but are you sure you won't get cold?"

I shook my head 'no'.

"How could I when I have you and Jake?"

"Touché." He and I laughed together, but Jake was just glaring at Paul. Overprotective fool.

"Ready?" Paul questioned.

"Ready."

Paul led me over to his truck and opened the door for me again while Jake climbed into the back with Seth, who I didn't see before.

"Hi, Seth." I said.

"Hey, Jaycee. You excited to hear the legends?" he asked as Paul started the truck and pulled onto the road.

"Very." I confirmed.

_'I wonder how they'll react when they find out that I've known all along.'_ I mused to myself.

The rest of the drive was silent, as I stared out the window I remembered the dream I had. Just the thought made me shiver.

_'What had it meant?'_ I asked myself, then I realized.

I had no clue.

* * *

Jaycee's school outfit on Polyvore; jaycees_last_day_school_no/set?id=80296735

Jaycee's bonfire/party outfit on Polyvore; jaycees_birthday_party_no_regrets/set?id=81972511


End file.
